A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. Unfortunately, if one or more of the pixels of the display device is defective, the displayed image will replicate the defect. For example, if a pixel of the display device exhibits only an “ON” position, the pixel may produce a solid white square in the displayed image. In addition, if a pixel of the display device exhibits only an “OFF” position, the pixel may produce a solid black square in the displayed image. Thus, the affect of the defective pixel or pixels of the display device may be readily visible in the displayed image.